Un montón de bombones en el piso
by warrior.joker.moony
Summary: Uryû espera a Ichigo en una estación de tren, donde algo hace creer al Quincy lo que más teme; que lo deje. Oneshot. IchigoxIshida.


**Un montón de bombones en el piso  
**

Cubrí con la bufanda, una vez más, mi cuello descubierto. Acomodé mis manos dentro del abrigo, que a pesar de estar abrigadas con guantes de cuero, aún estaban frías y duras en articulación. Cada tanto las sacaba afuera y releía la tarjeta que había escrito para acompañar los chocolates recién hechos. Eran doce en total. Tres con almendras, tres con relleno de mousse de chocolate, tres con nueces y otros tres sin nada. Los últimos eran los preferidos de Ichigo. Decía que sentía que le duraban más, y luego me regalaba dulces besos de amargo chocolate negro. El blanco no le gustaba, decía que parecían vencidos, o algo así, y por eso nunca más le cocine de esos. Recuerdo la cara de decepción que puso la primera vez que se los había cocinado. Casi me mato. Tanto empeño que había puesto en ellos.  
Sonreí para mí mismo. Hasta me sonrojé. Levanté la vista y pude observar como una anciana se reía, sonriendo ampliamente. Con un tono tembloroso, y mirando la cajita de bombones, me preguntó si esperaba a mi novia.  
Antes de contestarle, tuve dos segundos de reflexión profunda. Souken aparecía siempre en esas situaciones, sin responderme nunca con claridad si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Si enamorarme de un shinigami, y encima hombre, estaba bien o no, si era digno. Observando a la anciana, tampoco supe si decirle que sí, que esperaba a mi novia, o que esperaba a mi novio (vale aclarar el masculino), o que simplemente esperaba a mi pareja. El neutro era el mejor. Así que opté por ella, y sonrojándome aún más, respondí. La mujer volvió a sonreír, y creo que me felicitó.  
¿Así que estaba bien esperar a los novios? Ichigo llegaría en el próximo tren, desde Naruki. Hacía horas que su misión comandada desde Soul Society no terminaba, y hasta le habían quitado el horario de gimnasia escolar. Creo que eso fue lo que más le molestó. Partió con mala cara, apurado, avisándome que lo espere alrededor de las diez de la noche en la estación de tren, que llegaría más o menos a esa hora, y que no lo extrañara. El beso de despedida aún podía recordarlo. Y con solo llevarme las manos a los labios podía volver a sentir esa sensación tan extraña, tan agridulce.  
Solo era una misión, y para mí la última vez que lo iba a ver en largas horas. Acostumbrábamos a pasar la tarde de los lunes en mi casa, estudiando o cocinando. A veces él terminaba mirando la liga inglesa de fútbol y yo cosiendo a su lado. Su expresión cambiaba completamente cuando estaba frente a la pantalla del televisor. Dejaba los ojos bien abiertos, movía cada tanto el cuello, siguiendo la pelota, arrugaba los almohadones que tenía en mano, o apretaba con sus puños mis caderas. También traspiraba las palmas, o movía nerviosamente una de las piernas, moviéndome a mí, quien estaba siempre sentado sobre él. Aún puedo recordar la cantidad de veces que terminé pinchándome a causa de su frenética forma de mover las rodillas. Besaba automáticamente mi cabello, pedía perdón, y gritaba un gol que no era. Me costó acostumbrarme a ello, sin embargo terminó dándome risa. Muchas veces me tentaba de llevar mis labios a los suyos, abiertos de impaciencia. Amaba a mi Ichigo hasta cuando me ignoraba por una pelota inútil, seguida por unos cuantos tarados.  
Desperté de mi recuerdo cuando el tren finalmente llegó. Se había adelantado la hora de llegada, ya que eran diez menos veinte. Me alegré mucho. Ichigo no se esperaría encontrarme, seguramente estaría de muy mal humor, pensando que me iba a tener que esperar veinte minutos más. Eso me divertía. Iba a encontrarlo con el ceño fruncido, tan lindo, tan tierno.  
Empezaron a bajar adultos de a grandes cantidades, ya que la mayoría volvía de trabajar. Cada tanto alguna jovencita. Hasta que lo vi. El color de su cabello jamás dejaba de sorprenderme en utilidad y originalidad. Era tan fácil encontrarlo. Bajó conversando, extrañamente, con una chica. Me pregunté si la conocía de la infancia, porque jamás la había visto en el colegio. Quizás era de karate, o vecina cercana a su casa. Paciente de la clínica. No sabía. Me acerqué de a poco. Pensé en darle una sorpresa, ya que no me había visto aún. Los ojos se me tiñeron con un brillo emocionante, ¡iba a abrazarlo otra vez, después de largas horas de espera interminables, después de horas tiradas en la cocina, tejiendo o estudiando, pero con la cabeza en lo naranja de su cabello!  
Apresuré el paso, que se cortó repentinamente. A apenas a unos metros de mí, estaba besando a la chica. Ichigo estaba besando a esa chica. Ichigo estaba sonriéndole. Le sonreía tiernamente. Y sacando el celular, le pidió su número.  
Si era una broma, no me causaba en lo más mínimo.  
Tuve ganas de matar a la chica. Se me volvió asquerosa. Era una ramera. Una oportunista, abusadora de adolescentes.  
No, la culpa la tenía Ichigo. Él era el pervertido.  
_Ichigo tiene amantes, _pensé_, Ichigo me engaña. No me quiere. ¿Cómo me va a querer con todo lo que me cuesta desenvolverme? A veces las relaciones no se fundan a partir de chocolates, budines y un poco de té. A veces hay que entregar algo más. Algo más personal. Me tomó tanto tiempo dártelo, Ichigo, por qué. Tú me dijiste, tú me prometiste que me ibas a esperar. ¡¿Quién diablos es ella?!  
_Mi cabeza se sacudía como un sauce llorón en un ventoso día de otoño. Desnudo, amenazado y dejándose llevar por la corriente.  
No pude ver más, los ojos se nublaron como si la miopía hubiese aumentado de repente, y dándome vuelta de golpe, choqué con una señora. Con esas que son preferibles perderlas que encontrarlas. La caja de bombones voló por los aires, desparramándose por el suelo. Solos se enjuagaron mis ojos cuando el grito de la mujer estalló aturdiéndome.

- ¿¡Es que no miras por dónde caminas, niño?!- protestó- ¡¿dónde tienes la cabeza, eh?!

- Lo siento mucho, disculpe- alcancé a decir. Tuve ganas de mandarla al demonio, pero el cuerpo no me acompañó. En cuanto sentí los pasos de Ichigo acercándose a mi espalda, empecé a correr tanto como mis piernas alcanzaron.

Llegué a la vereda aún más apurado que antes, y cruzando la calle, empecé a doblar todas las esquinas posibles. No quería verlo. No quería que me encontrara. Quería estar solo, llorar solo, descargarme solo, y que se volviese con esa chica, que seguramente era mejor novia, amante o lo que fuese… que yo. Era mujer. Dicen que las mujeres tienen más secretos que los hombres, de modo que la divertiría más. Además, por lo bien que la había observado, era preciosa. Alta, tenía para ofrecer fornidas piernas, y un trasero que yo jamás podría haber obtenido aunque hubiese nacido mujer.  
Tropecé un par de veces, logrando que solo se me embarrasen los pantalones en los charcos que había dejado la lluvia de la tarde en las veredas. Quedaba tan lejos y tan cerca mi casa, que el trayecto no lo sentí. Sólo pensaba en lo último que había visto. En Ichigo, en la chica y en mis bombones desparramándose en el suelo.  
Eso era lo único que cambiaba, el suelo. Distinguí sobre el trayecto distintas baldosas, el asfalto, pedazos de césped, de tierra, de lodo. Hasta que llegué al mío. Uno privado, que me acogía, que me pertenecía, y donde nadie iba molestarme. Sólo yo me molestaba, cosa imposible de resolver.  
Esquivé todo espejo. Hasta el de la entrada. Saqué mis zapatos y mi empapado pantalón, para no manchar la madera del pasillo. Lo llevé al lavadero, haciendo todo automáticamente. Tenía la mente en blanco. Estaba apagada, fundida.  
Ichigo me había engañado, y era una realidad.  
Ichigo tenía a otra chica, y también era una realidad.  
Pero lo más real de todo era mi insuficiencia.  
_Jamás logré complacerte, Ichigo, _pensé_, ¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste? Quizás hubiese sido mejor que en dos palabras te deshicieses de mí y asunto arreglado. ¿Por qué engañarme? Con todo… el esfuerzo, la dedicación, el tiempo que me tomó estar contigo. Y el cariño que te tengo. Ichigo. Yo sé que soy patético, porque soy patético. Expresándome, besando, haciendo el amor, desenvolviéndome. Soy patético, esa también es una realidad. Pero que hubiese preferido guardármela para mí. Hubiese preferido no habértela entregado jamás, y que muriese en mi pobre intento de entregarme.  
_Tuve ganas de llamarlo. De abrazarlo, y quedarme en su regazo. Pero era él el que no me quería. Era él el que se aburría de ello. Quizás estaba cansado de comer mis porquerías. O de escucharme. O de estudiar, de ver televisión mientras yo cosía, de soportar mis llantos cada vez que me decía algo que me conmovía, de cuidarme si era demasiado precipitado en las batallas. O, en el peor de los casos, quizás no habíamos tenido los suficientes espacios íntimos, momentos en los que pudiese sacar todos los trapitos al sol. Quizás no habíamos hecho el amor lo suficiente como para atarlo a mí, o como para que me amase de la misma manera.  
En una de esas no había logrado ayudarlo a superar la muerte de su madre como yo había creído. El hueco tan oscuro que tanto me costó encontrar, razonar y compartir con él. Recostado sobre mi cama, aún lo podía ver a él del otro lado, dejando caer gotitas desde sus ojos color miel, resbalándose hasta mi palma, que sujetaba su mejilla. Aún conservaba el sabor salado de sus labios, mientras contaba, mientras confesaba y hundiéndose en mi pecho me regalaba un poco de esa debilidad que yo también necesitaba ver reflejada en él. Y sentir que éramos dos, que yo lo podía ayudar, que él no era tan fuerte como se mostraba. Qué él también lloraba, y tenía un punto débil.  
Pero no había sido suficiente. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho había servido. Porque era un maricón. Un tarado. ¿Realmente había tenido las esperanzas de superar mi problema con la sociedad? ¿Realmente había tenido la esperanza de creer que Ichigo era como yo, que él me entendería? ¿Por qué? A lo mejor le había dado lástima. A lo mejor habría pensado que era asquerosa mi manera de ser tan patéticamente estúpido, solitario y frígido, y en un intento de ayudarme, se había espantado de mí. _Yo soy un espanto,_ pensé_. Eso lo tengo asumido. No, no lo tengo asumido, porque si lo tuviese asumido, esto no habría pasado. Me habría dado cuenta que estar con él era un hermosa utopía. Me tendría que haber quedado con los moldes de la ropa que le regalaba. Conformarme con verlo en esos moldes, con imaginarlo dentro de esa ropa, y asunto arreglado. ¡Pero no! Siempre aprendes a las patadas, Uryû, siempre de mala manera. Qué idiota. Qué estúpido que soy. Que tonto._

- Mira qué lindo te ves sonrojado- me había dicho el día anterior, sábanas adentro, mientras besaba mi torso desnudo- Te amo, Uryû.

Mentiroso.

- Cada vez que en la calle siento el aroma de los tilos, me acuerdo de ti… o más bien de tu cuarto, que siempre pones el sahumerio de tilo- me había confesado- Y cuando me sueno la nariz con el pañuelo que me tejiste también me acuerdo de ti. Tiene olor a Uryû.

Mentiroso.

- Uryû… a veces me siento un inmaduro. Todos los chicos logran superar la ausencia de sus padres. ¡Tú inclusive! Y yo…- lloraba- extraño tanto a mamá- sujetaba mi pecho con fuerza, y cruzando mis piernas con las suyas, se escuchaba su silencio y la lluvia cayendo dentro de su corazón- Zangetsu te dice muchas gracias. Dice que tú paras la lluvia siempre a tiempo, y que ya casi no usa el paraguas que le regalé. Gracias, Uryû.

¿Me había mentido?

- Jamás probé bombones tan ricos como los tuyos. No se qué voy a hacer en el White Day… yo no se cocinar- se quejaba, alzándome a sus caderas y besándome con intensidad-, ¿no te importa si me salen feos? ¡Argh, me haces cocinar! Nadie me ha obligado antes a tal cosa, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me haces hacer, no?- y volvía a besarme, ahora el cuello.

No… no podía ser mentira. ¡Yo había visto verdad en sus ojos!

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- repetía, y masajeando mi cabello con shampoo, jugando con la punta de mi nariz, dejando rastros de espuma- hasta con el pelo mojado, todo para atrás te ves adorable. Bonito, te quiero- y mordía mi cuello, sin importarle el justo a jabón.

Sí. Él me había querido.

- ¡¿Qué te cante?! ¡estás loco, Uryû, ni muerto!- se había negado la tarde entera, hasta que desistiendo, coloradísimo y serio, me tomó de las manos y acercándose a mí, me cantó. Llegó al tope de su sonrojo con el estribillo, y escondiendo su cabeza entre los almohadones de mi cuarto, gritaba ahogando las palabras- ¡No le digas a nadie! No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. Dios, ¡fíjate lo que me… lo que logras que haga!- recuerdo que corrí los almohadones y lo enfrenté, tan avergonzado y humillado como se sentía- No le digas a nadie en serio… Uryû… te amo.

Yo también, dije, recordándolo, en voz alta. Me sentí el triple de patético.

- ¿Eh? ¿que no te quiero?- se había quedado atónito luego de escucharme- ¿Tan poco se nota, Uryû? No, eres un idiota, eso es lo que pasa. Tú no tienes ni la más pálida idea de lo que te amo. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que yo no soy así con nadie? ¿qué jamás me mostraría así con absolutamente nadie? ¡yo también soy tímido! ¡yo también tengo mis problemas para enfrentar gente! Aún… aún no sé cómo hice para acercarme a ti, Uryû. Aún no sé cómo puede ser que me haya acercado tanto a ti sin importarme si me rechazabas o no… ¡Tarado, ven aquí!- y me había abrazado, apretándome todo, haciéndome reír con esas caras que solo él ponía.

Abracé mi almohada, y dándome cuenta que cada vez estaba más rodeado de pañuelos de papel, me achiqué en posición fetal, escuchando cada vez más fuerte, su voz resonando en mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te voy a dejar, a ver? No me voy a alejar, Uryû, no. Yo te quiero así como eres. Y no eres un maricón. Me molesta que llores, sí. Me siento… mal. Siento que nunca voy a poder hacerte feliz. Sí, sí, ya se que tú lloras de felicidad. Eres como los cachorros, que lloran hasta por mimos, lo sé. Pero no me gusta que llores temiendo que voy a dejarte- y me había besado toda la cara. Empezando por la frente, luego entre las cejas, la nariz, los ojos, las mejillas, arriba de los labios, los labios, el mentón, y terminaba haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello-, no te voy a dejar nunca, Uryû. Sácate eso de la cabeza…- luego se había quedado callado, y mirando mi pecho desnudo, comentó exaltado- ¡tienes un lunar nuevo, mira qué lindo!

¿Era cierto que me miraba mientras dormía, que me miraba mientras copiaba del pizarrón o mientras él mismo me bañaba? ¿Todo había sido mentira?  
No podía ser.  
¿Hacía cuanto estaba con esa chica? No mucho, porque le había pedido el teléfono. ¿Tan desesperado estaba que buscaba mujeres en un tren? ¿Tan insuficiente podía llegar a ser yo para que cualquier mujer resultase la mejor escapatoria de mi compañía? Si era así, entonces debía matarme. Sentí más vergüenza que nunca.  
¿Cómo habría sido en sus labios el beso de aquella señorita? Que besaba mejor no tenía duda alguna. Porque yo era sumamente torpe y desesperado. Ella seguramente era más atrayente, más provocativa, e insistente, de modo que podría provocar en Ichigo las ganas de volverla a ver. ¿Y a mí? ¿Ya no me quería más? que al menos fuese mi amigo. Eso era lo que más pedía, o más bien, lo único. La soledad me aplacaba por completo, se convertía en rutina, y luego en tortura. Todos los días lo mismo, en el mismo horario, en el mismo lugar. Ichigo había cambiado esto, ahora tenía alguien a quien tejerle, a quien coserle, a quien cocinarle, a quien conversarle y que escuchándome, me diese algo más de su parte. Un consuelo, una afirmación, un consejo, un regaño. Conversar, ser escuchado, intercambiar algo. Interactuar. _Al menos que quede eso_, recé, _al menos que aún le queden ganas de ser mi amigo._  
Tenté tres veces a llamarlo por teléfono, y ninguna de las tres pude lograrlo. Tomaba el tubo y nada sucedía. Marcar su número era casi como escribir su nombre. Me temblaba la mano con solo memorizar el perfume de su cabello y su suavidad cuando lo perdía entre mis dedos, cuando lo hacía bailar entre las yemas de mis dedos. Ichigo. Mi Ichigo. Que ya no era mío, sino de ella, de esa chica de la que no sé absolutamente nada. ¡Si quiera podía volverme competencia!  
_Y no, Uryû, ella es mujer. Tú eres un puñado de arena y ella el mar_, pensé. Sabiendo que no me haría bien, abrí mi mesita de noche. Busqué entre los papeles de bombones que él me regalaba, entre sus tarjetas y dibujos, entre cartas y recuerdos en forma de tickets de cine, la única foto que tenía con él. Se veía hermosa. Siempre, mirase como la mirase, era hermosa. Tenía de fondo el árbol que se asomaba por la ventana de mi cuarto, él con su gorrito y bufanda, besando mi mejilla, y yo con la misma ropa con la cual lo había ido a buscar. Él tenía los ojos cerrados intensamente, el pelito cubriéndole apenas sus orejas. Algo sonrojado, como yo, y una sonrisa que se asomaba entre los labios fruncidos por el beso que me regalaba.

Desperté abrazando mi almohada, con la foto encima de ella. Apagué el despertador, y caminando hasta el baño arrastrando mis pies, saqué lo necesario para bañarme y desayunar. No había ido a lo de Ichigo, como todos los martes a la mañana, para despertarlo y servirle el desayuno. Mi rutina estaba volviendo. El día estaba volviendo ser como había sido un año atrás. Cuando no tenía causa para levantarme dos horas más temprano, cruzar el pueblo entero encapuchado solo para saludar a mi novio y servirle el desayuno. Cuando tampoco alternábamos los días y a él le tocaba al día siguiente. Eso también era rutina. Pero una compartida. Y cuando las cosas de comparten, suelen tener cambios constantes. Todos los desayunos en su casa eran distintos, en la mía más o menos. Allá cada tanto se asomaba Isshin Kurosaki para molestarlo, haciendo que él volcase todo en un intento de matarlo a golpes.

- Qué impulsivo eres, Ichigo, te desesperas por todo- dije en voz alta, pensativo, abriendo la ducha.

¿Y si había besado a la chica por impulso? ¿Qué tal eso? Yo se lo perdonaría. No, no se lo perdonaría. Ni loco. Tomarme el pelo de semejante manera era realmente… imperdonable. ¿Realmente había creído que por llegar veinte minutos antes yo no estaría en la estación de tren esperándolo, y que podría ver a la chica con tranquilidad? ¿Hacía cuánto la veía? La pregunta me carcomía la cabeza. Seguramente se habría acostado conmigo pensando en ella. Me habría besado pensando en ella. ¡Hasta me habría bañado pensando en ella!  
Cerré la ducha. Me vestí rápidamente, y salí camino al colegio con la cabeza en la estación de tren.

- ¿Qué hago si la veo en el colegio?- me dije, mirando las baldosas- La mato. La asesino. Le entierro una flecha Quincy en el fondo de su corazón y que sufra. Perra- rasqué mi pelo húmedo con fervor. Ignoré por completo el frío que cruelmente pegaba contra mi rostro, y mi cuerpo aún tibio debido al baño- No, matarla no… ella no tiene la culpa. Ichigo… I-Ichigo la tiene.

Me sequé las lágrimas antes de entrar al edificio, y avanzando por el pasillo, reflexioné. ¿Qué haría ahora? Yo me sentaba hacía meses junto a Ichigo en los primeros bancos. _Muy sencillo, no te sientas con él, como antes, Uryû_, pensé, _sólo queda volver a acostumbrarse, ¿o no?_  
Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, en el segundo banco, sin acompañante. Alzó su mirada algo preocupada para saludarme, pero yo no quise y tampoco tuve la valentía para enfrentarlo. Pasé de largo el banco y sentándome dos más atrás, en uno individual, escuché al profesor entrando a la par.  
Las clases transcurrieron como todos los días. Mis notas siguieron iguales, y los resultados de los exámenes eran más que positivos. Volvía a ser el antipático Uryû Ishida, presidente del taller de costura y número uno de la clase.  
Esquivé a Ichigo en todos los recreos, que insistente, me buscaba en cada rincón del piso. Creí sentir a Sado-kun buscándome también. Quizás para molerme a palos por haber "herido" a su mejor amigo. ¡Con ganas le contaría lo que él me había hecho! Pero tampoco tenía la valentía. Entré sobre la hora en todas las clases, y terminada la última dada en el aula, pensé dónde almorzaría. Tenía taller y tras no haber comido nada el día anterior ni haber desayunado durante la mañana, podría desmayarme. Sentí, de hecho, cierta debilidad en mi cuerpo.  
Esquivando nuevamente a Ichigo, a Sado-kun y a Inoue-san, busqué algún quiosco fuera del colegio. Compré lo primero que ví y llené mi estómago con un pequeño paquete de galletas dulces. Algo que me incentivase realmente a asistir a la clase, ya que estaba empezando a anhelar mi cama y el calor de mi casa. Sin embargo, me lo negué hasta último momento, y asistí a la clase con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, y hasta me senté junto a Inoue-san, quien no tardó en preguntarme qué me pasaba. Era tan atenta, y buena. Esa era la palabra que le sentaba como anillo al dedo. Buena.

- Ishida-kun…- me llamó, mientras bordaba con paciencia el mantel que venía preparando desde la última clase- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, ¿qué no entiendes?- dije con certeza, tratando de desviar el tema lo mejor posible.

- No, no. Nada tiene que ver con la clase… es sólo que… te ves un poco mal, ¿te pasó algo últimamente?- preguntó, tímida- ¡Disculpa por ser entrometida-

- No tienes nada que disculpar, Inoue-san- la frené, y luego acomodé mis lentes- No, no me pasó nada, ¿por qué?

- Te ves muy demacrado, ¿has dormido mal?

- Sí, anoche el sueño no me acompañó- reí tontamente, desviando las escenas de lástima.

- Oh… lo siento mucho, Ishida-kun- se lamentó- ¿sabes qué tienes que hacer? Mi hermano me decía que tengo que calentar un poquito de leche y el sueño vuelve, que la leche tibia causa somnolencia.

- Sí, lo sé…- murmuré, pensando que quizás mi padre podría haber sido generoso regalándome un hermano- intentaré eso esta noche si no logro conciliar sueño otra vez, ¿sabes?

- Es lo mejor- y sonrió. Sonreía siempre.

_Deberías aprender de ella, Uryû_, dije para mis adentros.  
Cuando la clase terminó, me acompañó hasta la esquina, siguiendo ella su camino a casa y yo el mío. El sol se ponía, y teñía el cielo de un naranja rosado. Tenía tantos recuerdos con ese tono que podría enumerarlos todo el camino a casa sin repetir uno. Y eso que el camino era largo.  
Arrastraba mis pies, llevándome conmigo las pequeñas hojas de los árboles en las veredas. Cada tanto cruzaba con algún charco que sí esquivaba, no quería volver a mojarme como la noche anterior. Estornudé justo cuando pensaba que a lo mejor habría tomado un refrío. O quizás alguien estaba hablando mal de mí. Asano, seguro. Le encantaba contarle a Ichigo las mil y una razones por las cuales no acercarse a mí. Ichigo decía que era su forma de quererme. _Vaya que las personas son distintas_, pensé, _con esa misma razón podría justificar a todo el mundo._  
Doblé la tercera esquina, y mi favorita. Tenía, a mitad de cuadra una hermosa casa. Y una esencia increíble a hogar. Siempre se escuchaba a un niño jugando, y de vez en cuando se podía ver a la ama de casa lavando las verduras desde la ventana de la cocina.  
Sin embargo, antes de llegar a mitad de cuadra, no choqué con las baldosas de la vereda que caracterizaba esta casa, sino con sus zapatos. Los zapatos de Ichigo. Así había sido la tarde que habían empezado las cosas con él. Nuevamente, me encontraba con sus zapatos en el camino. Alcé la vista nervioso, apurado, y con ganas de retroceder. Que fue lo que hice. Casi inconcientemente, hallando su rostro preocupado ante mí, retrocedí un par de pasos. Di media vuelta lo antes posible, pero antes de tomar carrera para poder salir tan rápido como mis piernas hubiesen podido permitirme, él me tomó del brazo.  
Con la mano libre hundí mi puño en su mejilla, sin que él intentase esquivarlo. Sin embargo, no soltó mi brazo. Cerró un ojo y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. Hasta a mí me había dolido. ¡Con qué ganas le había pegado!

- Déjame en paz, Ichigo, por favor- le rogué, tratando de zafarme de él nuevamente.

- Uryû, ¡¿qué te pasa?!- soltó, ahora sí enojado, pero sin dejarme ir. Al contrario, tomó mi otro brazo, y tomándome de los hombros fijó su mirada que no tardé en esquivar con las baldosas- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

- ¡¿A ti qué te pasa?!- estallé en llanto, como siempre, y alzando finalmente la vista- ¿No te alcanzó, no?

- No llores… Uryû, no, no llores- su tono era tan dulce que tuve ganas realmente de dejarme llevar, que me abrazase y me dijese que todo iba a estar bien. Pero la bronca me ganó, y así debía ser.

- ¡Suéltame, y deja de tenerme lástima!- intenté en vano deshacerme de él- ¡para de tomarme el pelo, por favor, Ichigo, ya basta!

- ¿Tomarte el pelo, de qué me hablas?- preguntó, con ojos desorbitados, creyendo realmente que yo estaba perdiendo la cordura- Uryû, hoy a la mañana no viniste a casa, no me saludas cuando entras al aula, me esquivas en los recreos, a la salida, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí qué me pasa?- lo repetí- ¿y a ti qué te pasa que se te da por besar a esa… ¡esa cualquiera!... enfrente mío, cuando estuve horas esperándote?

- ¿Eh?- no entendía, y eso era notable en serio.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- me puse serio de repente- ¿te crees que soy tarado, que no te ví?

- Escucha, Uryû…

- ¡No, "escucha, Uryû", nada! No me digas nada, no quiero escuchar nada, no me importa, no me interesa. Solamente quiero ir a casa. ¿Te gusta una chica? ¡Te felicito! Ojalá me pasara lo mismo, ojalá pudiese ser un poco más normal, encontrar alguien que me ame en serio, y asunto arreglado- intentó hablar, pero lo tapé levantando el tono- Podrías habérmelo hecho saber de un modo más diplomático, ¿no te parece? Pero bueno, ya está, Ichigo. Ahora sueltamente, porque no quiero y no tengo ganas de usar la fuerza bruta.

- Uryû, no entiendo de qué me hablas, en serio.

- ¡Cara rota!- chillé, intentando patearlo al menos- ¡Si vas a dejarme hazlo de otro modo, Ichigo! Tú ya no me quieres, ¡pero yo sí, estúpido!- me aflojé de cansancio, y lo abracé. Me sentía tan estúpido yo también. Tan patético- Tú me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar nunca, Ichigo… tú me lo juraste…

- Y aún lo sostengo, ¿quién te está dejando, Uryû, mi amor?- acarició mi cabello y me besó la frente. Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos. Se asomó lentamente a mis labios. Qué ganas de besarlo, que ganas de morirme en sus labios, y olvidar todo. Pero no. La imagen en la estación de tren volvía, incisivamente, una y otra vez.

- ¡No te atrevas!- chillé, reaccionando. Nuevamente, intenté separarme de él, pero ya me estaba abrazando, y era imposible. Escapar de los abrazos de Ichigo era como querer salir de un laberinto sin resolución.

- ¡Espera- pedía desesperado-, Kon me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo algo importante, que tú ibas a saber explicarme!

- ¿Kon?- me detuve en seco, y lo miré atónito.

- Sí, Kon- afirmó- Anoche volví tarde de Naruki, y le dije que volviese él con mi cuerpo por si le pasaba algo, y para no tenerte a ti esperando como un tonto con tanto frío en la estación. Creo que eran las dos de la mañana cuando recién pude volver a casa. Kon estaba en mi cama, muy preocupado. Le pregunté si te había pasado algo y me dijo "más o menos". Casi lo mato, no me quería contar. Solo me pidió perdón, pero no me dijo porqué, y luego también me pidió que hable contigo… ¿qué pasó?

- … fue… Kon…- murmuré. Rebobinando todo.

¡¿CÓMO NO HABÍA RECONOCIDO A MI NOVIO DE ESE ESTÚPIDO DEPRAVADO?! Respondí el abrazo que Ichigo no había abandonado, y con desesperación me sujeté a su espalda, acariciando como hacía siempre, el cabello de la nuca. Besé una y otra vez sus mejillas, sus labios, su nariz, el pelo, sonreí y volví a llorar. Pero de felicidad. Aunque debía darme vergüenza.

- ¡Perdóname, Ichigo, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, por favor!- rogué escondiéndome en su abrigo largo y negro.

- ¡Claro que te perdono!- exclamó más desesperado aún. Para tranquilizarme, mimó sin cansarse mis mejillas, mis orejas. Acomodó mi corbata, y cubriéndome con su abrigo, volvió a abrazarme- No te preocupes por mí- atajó antes que pudiese preguntarle-, yo no tengo frío. Eres tú el que parece resfriado. Pobrecito, mi Uryû. Seguro anoche te moriste de frío en la estación… lo siento- sujetó mis manos abrazándome desde mi espalda y me sentí en un sueño- A ver esa naricita…- tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, secó mis mejillas, mi nariz y mis ojos- cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

- Kon… bajó del tren con una chica. Y… y… la besó a pocos pasos de donde estaba yo. Y luego se dio cuenta que yo lo había visto. Pero… ¡me dio tanta bronca, tanta, tanta, que salí corriendo!

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Kon volvió a estar con chicas usando mi cuerpo?!- aulló, para luego escupir y secarse- ¡Qué asco!

- Soy un estúpido… no supe distinguirte, Ichigo.

- ¿¡Quién puede?!- protestó- Uryû, seamos razonables, usando mi cuerpo es muy poco probable que te hayas dado cuenta, ¿mh?

- Sí, bueno… pero igual…

- Ven aquí, tonto.

Sacándome el bolso y colocándoselo sobre sus hombros, me alzó a sus brazos, y besándome otra vez por todos lados, me sonrió ampliamente, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a casa.

- Jamás vuelvas a creer que te voy a dejar, ¿oíste? Por más obvio que suene.

- Ok…

- No, no, "ok" no. "Sí, Ichigo, prometo no ponerme mal por una estupidez semejante"- recitaba, chocando su frente con la mía, sin importar si podía tragarse un árbol de repente.

- Sí, Ichigo, prometo no ponerme mal por una estupidez semejante- repetí.

- ¡Así me gusta!- exclamó sonriente, mordiéndome una mejilla- ¡Ay, qué rico, mi Uryû!

- Ichigo… ¿te puedo pedir algo?- pregunté, de repente.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo cambiar el diseño de Kon?

- ¡Sí, se lo tiene muy merecido!- respondió con bronca.

- ¡AH! ¿ES UN CASTIGO, ACASO?- chillé

- Para él sí, Uryû- razonó- Aunque mejor no… pobre- su mirada se tornó nostálgica- Hay que entenderlo a él también.

- Sí… es cierto.

- Mejor no le digamos nada.

- ¡Pero lo va a volver a hacer, Ichigo!- protesté.

- No, yo hablaré con él esta noche. Con palabras va a entender. Si lo molestamos se lo tomará como una rebeldía y será peor.

- Tienes razón…

- Por supuesto- y sonrió victorioso.

- Shinigami de porquería.

- Quincy barato.

- De porquería- repetí.

- Barato- siguió.

El camino de vuelta a casa desarmó la poca rutina que había vuelto a construir con angustia durante la noche del día anterior y esa misma mañana. Sin dudas, él me hacía falta siempre. Y sin dudas, yo era la persona más perseguida y pesimista que uno puede encontrar. Pero él me entendía. Siempre estaba un paso más adelante que yo, intentando demostrar que era posible. Que amarme no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad.  
Yo iba a seguir llorando, de felicidad. Él también lloraría cada tanto, lamentándose por heridas que aún costaban mucho cicatrizar.  
Por suerte, juntos, no lo hacíamos tan mal.

···

Nota de la autora: Gracias, antes que nada, por haber leído hasta el final. Este one-shot podría bien ser una continuación de Left-Handed Love, mi fanfic anterior de esta misma pareja. De todas formas, no hace falta leerlo para terminar de entender la idea. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
